


Puppy Love

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, patton gets a dog, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Roman and Virgil are tired of Logan being an oblivious idiot about his own feelings and Patton's poorly-hidden pining for the nerd and decide to do something about it.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because i made a lil three panel comic that you'll see at the end. i wrote the fic as context but kept writing somehow

“And that’s my idea,” concluded Roman hopefully.

 

Virgil nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, that could work!”

 

Roman grinned.

-

“Virgil, you said you wanted to talk to me—?” Logan looked around as he entered the living room, and froze.

 

Was this real? …Was it a dream? He hoped not.

 

Right now, Patton was standing in front of him, holding a dog in his arms and giggling so hard he was on the verge of tears as the dog licked his face repeatedly. Logan immediately forgot why he’d entered the room for favor of observing Patton.

 

Patton hadn’t noticed Logan yet, and he felt a minuscule pang of guilt as he watched. Logan was filled with a wonderful warm feeling (metaphorical) and his cheeks heated up (literal). He felt as though his heart had skipped a beat somewhere, sending his mind skittering dangerously. All at once, he recognized the symptoms he’d been trying to understand for weeks.

 

He was in love with Patton.

 

Logan, the literal embodiment of Logic, the one who was supposed to be emotionless and analytical, was in love with Morality…? It didn’t sound quite right, but it was the only thing it could be, right?

 

His eyes swept over Patton, pausing on his flushed cheeks and freckles that stood out more against the pink shade his face had turned. The increasingly loud sound of Logan’s heartbeat in his ears, his inability to think clearly, the way he felt fuzzy inside in response to Patton’s giggles… they were all for Patton.

 

The dog’s incessant licking halted and she panted. Patton opened his eyes, wiping at the happy tears that threatened to fall. He sniffled a few times, and then he saw Logan, and his smile only grew, if that were possible.

 

“Hey, Lo,” greeted Patton, tone soft, and by now Logan was having immense difficulty keeping his emotions in. “Roman gave me this dog, and she’s so affectionate!” He ruffled the fur on the dog's head playfully.

 

“What’s her name?” asked Logan once he’d found his voice again, eternally grateful that his internal turmoil could not be heard in his voice.

 

Patton seemed surprised for a second, then held up a finger. “Aha! Her name’s gonna be Chocolate, since she’s brown and she’s so sweet,” he cooed at the dog, who wagged her tail happily. “I think she likes it!”

 

While Patton was looking at the dog, all Logan had eyes for was Patton. After a moment, Patton glanced up and saw Logan watching him.

 

“Logan?” His head tilted like a curious puppy, and Logan was sure his face was incredibly red. Patton bent down and set Chocolate on the couch before straightening up again. “Is something wrong?”

 

Logan’s eyes wandered left as he pondered, looking anywhere but at Patton. He could lie and make something up on the spot, but he’d never been very good at anything impromptu, and besides, why would he do that? Instead, he took a deep breath and a large step forward.

 

“Patton, I…” Logan shook his head, trying to find the words to properly express everything he felt about the moral side. Patton’s blue eyes were fixed curiously on his face as he thought. “I’m terrible at this, but I thought you deserved for me to at least attempt to tell you how I feel, now that I know my feelings myself.” He took another step forward and, in a surge of bravery, grabbed Patton’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I… no, no scientific wording this time, I have to do this properly. Well… I think I love you.” His gray eyes dropped to the floor and he bit his lip as he awaited whatever response would come.

 

Instead of a verbal response, however, he felt Patton’s fingertips lightly pull his chin up.

 

“Look at me,” Patton whispered, resting his forehead on an extremely flustered Logan’s. “It was really brave of you to tell me.” Logan waited for the “but,” there had to be a “but” didn’t there? It couldn’t possibly be that… Patton might feel the same, no strings attached, could… it?

 

Patton chuckled, drawing Logan’s attention back. “You’re overthinking, Lo, I can tell. It’s okay. I like you too.”

 

And Logan, in a rare act of determination, driven by emotion, did something he never thought he, as Logic, would ever do.

 

He kissed Patton.

 

It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, guilty because Patton hadn’t kissed him back.

 

“I’m sorry, that was terribly inappropriate, and you didn’t want that, I didn’t mean to force myself onto you, my apologies—” But Logan’s ramblings were cut short as Patton pulled him back in for another kiss, and all cohesive thought was (figuratively) thrown right out the window as he curled his fingers into Patton’s hair and Patton wrapped his arms tightly around Logan.

 

A wolf-whistle sounded from behind Logan, and he whipped around to glare at Roman and Virgil, both of whom sported gigantic grins that were smug and not the least bit apologetic.

 

“Do you mind?” he practically growled, annoyed that this moment had been cut short by their friends’ impolite behavior. Virgil snickered, and Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Hey, Lo, sweetie, it’s fine.” Patton caressed his cheek and Logan was forced to look down at the unexpected nickname. “We can go somewhere else— or, no, you two can leave.” He frowned at the two troublemakers in a way that was probably supposed to come off as stern, but to Logan it was just adorable.

 

“Very well,” said Roman, smirking as he left, Virgil trailing behind him.

 

Once they were out in the hallway, Virgil turned to Roman and, simultaneously, both sides raised a hand for a high-five.

 

“I can’t believe that worked as well as it did,” Virgil crowed.

 

“It was a gamble, that’s for sure,” replied Roman. He lowered his voice. “Say, could you look around the corner and see what they’re doing now?” His smile was devious.

 

Virgil leaned slowly past the edge of the doorframe, but Patton spotted him right away.

 

“Virgil! Roman! What did I tell you? Don’t make me have to use my dad powers.”

 

“Heh, sorry.” Virgil ducked back into the hallway, sharing another high five with Roman before they actually left this time.

 

  


End file.
